Love and Hatred
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: Going to a school filled with boys and only 4-5 girls wasn't on Hinata's mind, but she'll take what she can just to get away. "You're falling for him." "W-What don't be crazy." "Hinata, you like him, hell probably love him." Hinata blushed. "Don't say thing like that." "Oh but I'm right aren't I." 11x10 a Kei Tsukishima x fem!Hinata Shouyou AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu at all.**

**Warning: This is a 11x10 fic if you do not get it than it means it's a Kei Tsukishima x fem!Hinata Shouyou. Also this is an AU!**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

An orange head teen was standing outside a private school, wearing the school uniform which is a skirt, button white shirt tucked in and a bow around her neck. She also has on the school's shoes. Looking up the teen smiled with confidence, one thought running through her head.

_'I'm finally here, after so much hard work.' _The teen thought, smiling before stepping on school grounds with her luggage behind him. Brown eyes looking at every corner they passed, smile never leaving her face.

Another teen had similar thoughts as he was setting up his room, he had short blond hair cut and brown eyes with glasses.

_'After so much hard work, it's finally paying off.' _He thought as he put his clothes away, wondering about his so-called room mates, his friend is one of them.

"Are you sure, Sho-chan?" Asked one of her friends.

"Yea, Izumi is right." Her other friend asked.

"Koji, Izumi, don't worry 'bout it. Everything's going to be fine. If anything happens I'll give you two a call ok." Hinata said smiling at the two of them.

"O-Okay..."

"You better Shouyou or else we will come over here personally." Koji said.

"Un."

"Well we better head back to our school. Bye Shouyou."

"Bye, Sho-chan."

"Bye, Koji, Bye Izumi."

The orange haired teen walked inside the school only stopping in front of the school's office needing to check in and find out her classes.

"Um, excuse me?" She called out the woman in the office.

Looking up she answered. "Yes."

"My name's Hinata Shouyou." Hinata said as she left the suitcase on her left side, right hand on the bag she was carrying.

"Give me a minute." She said as she grabbed the folder on the desk and searched his last name. "Ah yes here you are, room ten with three first years called Kageyama Tobio, Kei Tsukishima and a Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"First years? Guys? Are you sure about this, isn't there anymore room with the girls." Hinata questioned. This was a girls and boys school so there had to be enough room for her to room up with girls.

"No, if you didn't know we are low on girls I believe you make three or was it for girl students in the school. We are low." She said.

_'Three or four!' _Hinata thought.

"Yes now here is your class schedule and room key. Anything else come back her for info. Don't forget the school tour at four." She said.

"Hai thanks." Hinata said as she walked away following the map and locating her room easily. "Looks like I'm here, now to see how shocked they are."

Opening the door to the room she was met with a teen that has black colored hair with a long fringe that gives him a scary look. He has navy color eyes. The second one has short black hair, portrayed as green or was it brown? A piece of his hair is sticking up at the top, he also had freckles. The third one was the one that caught her attention the most. He has blond hair that is cut short, brown eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He was laying on his bed with glasses on. She didn't know why but she felt a pull towards him.

"Who the hell are you." Asked the one with navy eyes.

"O-Oh my name is Hinata Shouyou, I'm your fourth roommate..." She stopped as she saw the look they gave her. It's the look she thought she left behind at her home.

"No way."

"A girl."

"Tch."

Hinata looked down and said nothing as she walked into her room guessing her bed was the top one. The room had two bunk beds one on each side. Four desk on either corner and an air conditioner under the window located in the middle across the door. The desk has their own lamps. The blonde was sleeping on the bottom bed, while the other had the top bed. The one with Navy eyes took the bottom leaving Hinata on the top bed.

She left her luggage on the floor close to the bed, looking around she located the closets finding out that there are two. Looks like she has to share with moody number one. Sighing she walked to the closet and started to put her things away making sure none of them touched moody 1's clothes for she knows if it will offend him.

_'Crap what about my bra's and underwear...' _Hinata's eye twitched, deciding to keep it in her bag she tossed it under her hanging clothes.

-Knock Knock-

The one with freckles got to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Is a Hinata here?" Asked a third year.

"Hinata...?"

"That would be me, who's asking." Hinata said as she walked to the door and opened it wider.

"You have a phone call from a Ukai-" The third year didn't get to finish as Hinata squealed and jumped up and down.

"YAY! HE FINALLY HAD TIME!" Hinata said as she got her shoes on and started pulling the third year away.

"Uhaa-a-a."

"Hurry, we have to hurry or else I won't get another chance." Hinata said.

"A-Alright, it's this way."

Hinata's brown eyes were shining with happiness.

_"Just give me a minute I want to see how she's doing, sir."_

_"Fine a minute longer if she doesn't answer than you hang up."_

_"Sir."_

"Ukai!"

_"About time brat, what took so long."_

"Sorry things happened and I'm just getting used to it here."

_"That's good, I won't be able to go home yet need to stay here for another couple of weeks."_

Hinata's smile fell and her brown eyes lost its brightness. The third year looked worried.

"Oh, how long."

_"Maybe two or three weeks depending on the deployment here."_

"Okay, promise you will come back in one piece."

_"Ha! Have I ever missed a piece no I haven't. I promise, if they tell me I have to stay for another couple of weeks I'm outta here."_

"Really!"

_"Yea, can't stand it anymore. I'll find a job near there so I can be closed to you."_

"That makes me so happy!" Hinata said, her brightness returning back. The third year sweat dropped at the mood changes.

_"OI UKAI HANG UP ALREADY WE NEED TO HEAD OUT!"_

_"SIR! I have to go now Sho-chan. I promise to call you when I have time."_

"Okay! Bye Ukai!"

_"Bye."_

After he hung up Hinata jumped up and down squealing in happiness. She than remembered she was not alone.

"S-Sorry..." Hinata said as she stopped and stood still.

"Haha, it's all good. A call from someone important I guess."

"Yea."

"The name's Sawamura Daichi." Daichi said, he is around 177 cm, has short dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata said as she introduced herself, shaking his hand. Than she remembered something. "Do you think you can show me back to my room, Sawamura?"

"Sure, just call me Daichi." Daichi said.

"Un!" Hinata said.

"Alright, and your room is this way." Daichi said as he walked her back. Hinata had a jump in her step, Daichi noticed as they walked back. "Here we are Hinata."

"Thanks Daichi!"

Hinata opened the door only to see it all empty.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it looks like they left you behind." Daichi said with a frown on his face. "I didn't know this was the new way to treat a girl."

"Haha, they weren't too fond of me when I came in." Hinata said honestly. "I don't even know their names."

"Now that is not how you treat girls, it's a no wonder that all three of them are single."

Hinata tried so hard but a giggle escaped through her lips. Than a full on laugh making Daichi join in.

"I said me first-"

The trio stopped as they saw Hinata and Daichi laughing.

"Oh, looks like they are back." Daichi said. He than turned and winked at her grinning. "Keep it a secret between us."

"Hai!" Hinata said smiling a huge smile.

"Well I have to go it was nice meeting you Hinata, Hinata's roommate's." Daichi said. He than walked out the room and closed the door behind him. A cellphone started ringing, the boys looked up and saw Hinata go red.

Picking up the phone she looked at the number and frowned, deciding to answer or not.

"Hello." She decided to answer while looking for clothes in the closet.

_"When the fuck were you going to call brat."_

"Sorry I had things to do and couldn't call you."

_"Sure keep lying to the person who gave birth to you. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive or if I just wasted a bunch of important money for no reason at all. Although the first option sounded nice."_

Hinata sighed and then realized the others were looking at her weird again.

"Don't worry I'm alive and no the money didn't go to waste."

_"Better not brat."_

-Beep Beep-

"Love you too ma." Hinata said sarcastically and hung up. She than walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Ah! Wait I was supposed to use it first damnit!"

Hinata had her back to the door and her face to the pouring water.

"This feels good."

"Ah shoot I forgot my watch." Tsukishima said he than walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Ah Tsukki what are you doing!" His friend tried to warn.

"Getting my watch I unlike you two showered and forgot it there." Tsukki said.

"Oi." The other tried to warn.

He didn't listen and froze when Hinata did a small twirl showing herself completely to him.

"La la la~" Hinata said only when she turned to face him completely did she freeze.

"HIIIEE!" Hinata screamed and grabbed the nearest things, which happened to be soap bars and shampoos. "GET OUT!"

She managed to hit him in the face and left cheek.

"Hey your throwing my shampoo!" Said moody #1. "Use someone else's."

Tsukki quickly closed the door a blush on his face.

Smirking the navy eyed teen teased him. "Did you get your watch or just a free show."

"S-Shut it Kageyama!" Tsukki said his blush only deepening by the second.

The door than opened again but what came out was an arm.

"What." Tsukki said.

"Shampoo and soap." Hinata said.

"Why should I?"

"Than I'll accidentally drop your watch in the shower."

"Tch." Tsukki got the things she asked for and asked for his watch in reply.

"Here."

When they both got the things they wanted she closed the door.

The next couple of weeks passed by without changing. Hinata finally learned their names. The blond is Kei Tsukishima, the navy eyed teen is Kageyama Tobio and the one with freckles is Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**Daichi**

Daichi was going over somethings, since him and his friends are the Student Counsel of the school when he spotted something that made him freeze.

"Oh no..." Daichi said when he read the reports. He reread them hoping that he misread them but it was still the same. "How am I going to tell Hinata..."

"Is something wrong Daichi?" Asked a grey haired teen. He has brown eyes and is around 174, a mole under his left eye.

"Nothing Suga." Daichi said, his hands rubbing his face. "I just need Hinata Shouyou's class. I need to speak with her."

"Ok, what's it about... Oh." Suga said. "I'll get you her classroom."

Daichi nodded and sighed. "I'm so sorry Hinata. No one deserve's this happen to them."

**Hinata**

Hinata was taking notes in class when the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Sawamura. How can I be of service?" The teacher said with a smile.

"I, uh, actually need to speak with Hinata." Daichi said.

"Eh? What's up Daichi." Hinata said as she stopped writing.

"Ahem, we need to walk out of the classroom, if you don't mind teach." Daichi said.

"No not at all I hope everything is okay." The teacher said.

"It'll be okay knowing Daichi after all." Hinata said as she smiled and walked out with him.

_'I don't know if you'll keep your smile, Hinata.' _Daichi thought.

Everyone was watching out the see through windows and saw Hinata fall to her knees. Daichi crouched down in front of her.

"I'm really sorry Hinata." Daichi said. "I really am."

"N-No, this isn't true please tell me it isn't." Hinata said, he hands clutching his uniform.

Daichi looked away, a sad expression on his face. The bell rang and everyone walked out of class some eyeing Hinata with confusion while others had a 'I could care less' look.

"Kageyama, please take Hinata to her room. Yamaguchi can you get her stuff for her please."

Kageyama and Yamaguchi followed orders, Tsukishima just waited for Yamaguchi.

Hinata walked like what Daichi said didn't affect her. Kageyama turned to look at her with a little of concern, although her will never admit it.

When they got to the room Hinata collapsed to the ground screaming scaring Kageyama shitless.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata shouted holding her chest as she replayed the words Daichi told her.

_Flashback_

_"Hinata I'm really sorry I have to be the one who tells you this but, your friend Ukai I think?"_

_"Yea thats him." Hinata answered._

_"Well he was boarding a plain when it exploded." Daichi said._

_Hinata's face changed to one of shock and horror._

_"N-No..." Hinata said as she fell to her knees._

_"Hinata." Daichi crouched down in front of her._

_"P-Please tell me that there were survivors." Hinata said._

_"I'm sorry there was no survivors." Daichi said._

_Hinata looked into his eyes looking for a lie but finding nothing but the truth. An image of Ukai smiling filled her eyes._

Hinata was on the floor with Kageyama behind her panicking, this is how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi found them. They were both confused when Hinata shouted a name unfamiliar to them.

"UKAI!"

* * *

**Yes I changed some things around. If you didn't read the warning it's an AU I don't think I will involve Volleyball here since it's an AU. Can anyone guess what Ukai is? His job I mean.**

**Please review, this is just a chapter tester. Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

Alice-Beatrice: **I hope this is the jealousy you were looking for, it's not only Kageyama but the others too. Thanks for reviewing!**

bloody-rose-love: **Thanks, here is the chapter you requested!**

jesus: **Thank you for reviewing and like it said this is a FEMALE HINATA don't read if you don't like it. Go ahead and report me of you want this is _FANFICTION our freedom to write. _You don't have the right to tell me what to do if you won't even sign in or you to damn scared to. Also nothing is perfect, I do what I want.**

guest: **Thanks and yes I do same thing I said to **jesus **I do what I want. How am I going to regret it if I'm fighting with a coward.**

Guest: **Thank you for your support.**

Guest: **Thanks here is the second chapter.**

KawaiiKunaiHearts: **Thanks for reviewing and yes they will always hate. As you said its fanfiction we write what we want to. Hope people write more Female Hinata fics just to mess with them, I don't care if its one-shots just as long as its Female Hinata. And I need to go check out the Female Kuroko one. Thanks for your support.**

anon: **Thanks and you can't tell me w****hat to do, don't like don't read. I'm not begging you to read you do it on your own free will so it's not my problem.**

zoepup: **Thanks for reviewing, sorry its so late but here none the less.**

BK20141: **Here is your dose for Female Hinata. You will find out who Ukai is to Hinata in this chapter. Sorry but it won't be Tsukki cheering her up it will be someone else. I can tell you there will be jealous Tsukki, in the future I will have some fluff for Tsukishima and Hinata. Thanks for your support and for reviewing.****  
**

minerbbi: **You shall find out, thanks for reviewing!**

**Now then please enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata was this for the rest of the week, bags were starting to shows under her eyes. She basically was the definition of the waking dead. Daichi and Suga were keeping an eye on her since her roommates didn't. Suga was in a corner, wanting so bad to comfort her but Daichi said he had to wait a while longer just incase. They were both worried about her.

"Daichi how long do you plan to ignore your paper work." Came a voice from behind him. Daichi was in an empty classroom spying, I mean watching her. Turning around he was met with one of his club members, Shimizu Kiyoko. She is 166 cm, with dark black hair that falls just a little below her shoulders and a mole on her left lower chin. She wears glasses and has blue eyes.

"Ah..." Daichi was at a loss for words. He forgot about the evil thing called paperwork and Shimizu. "Um.. crap...?"

"Let's go-" Shimizu started but stopped as she put two and two together. From this angle she could see a certain orange haired person. "You are spying on someone and it's not Suga."

Daichi felt somewhat insulted. "It's not always going to be Suga, well maybe, but that deosn't matter." He then thought about something and smiled in victory. "Ne, Shimizu can you do me a favor?"

Shimizu looked at him but nodded and listened to his plan, smiling gently halfway through.

Suga kept watching Hinata, not noticing that Shimizu and Daichi are making plans. His heart was cracking at the sight of seeing Hinata cry like that. He was about to ignore his boyfriends orders and comfort her when someone got into his line of vision. He realized that it was one of her roomates, the one called Kageyama.

Kageyama couldn't take it anymore he needed to do something about her. It got to quiet in the dorm, he hates to admit it, he wants the usual Hinata back, her loud self back.

"Come." Kageyama said as he grabbed her small wrist. The bell rang for the end of class. "We are going somewhere, now." The students are aloud to leave campus just as long as they make it back for the curfew.

Hinata led herself be dragged off campus and into a small well-known café. Kageyama oredered Hinata a Tamago kake gohan and then ordered himself a Pork curry with a soft-boiled egg on top. Along with two cups of green tea. Hinata stared down at her food before slowly eating it. Kageyama was also eating but kept an eye on her. He read in an article that taking a girl out can cheer them up. There was also chocolate but he went with the first option because he didn't know what kind of chocolate she liked.

Suga was hidden behind a tree watching them, a small smile on his face.

"Well at least Kageyama is trying." He said to himself. He ignored the stares of some people passing by. Suga then left going back to the school.

"You can uh... talk to me about your problems Hinata." Kageyama said as he scratched the back of his neck. Hinata, for the first time since this week, looked up. Then continued eating her cake and occasionally drinking her tea.

After that Kageyama took her to the nearby park and onto the adult swings were they sat down and were quiet for a while. Hinata thought about something her two friends told her.

_"Sho-chan talking about your problem will help." Izumi said._

_"Izumi is right, you should talk to us or an adult about it." Koji said._

_"Really?" Hinata said._

_"Yea, that's why you have friends and adults." Izumi said with a gentle smile._

_"Un!" Koji said. "But we won't force you to, we just hope in the future you can talk to us or someone about it. Keeping your problems to yourself can lead to depression."_

_"Hm..."_

Hinata bit her lip and stared into the pieces of bark on the floor, then sighed. It was time to talk to someone, Kageyama may be the best choice. He was the only one to go as far to take her out and try to cheer her up.

"Alright." Hinata said.

Kageyama turned to her and listened.

Suga informed Daichi and then went back to following the two. He got there when they left the café to go to the park, now he is in a bush near the swings. He could hear their conversation perfectly.

"My mom had me when she was fifteen. She told the person who was my dad and he was there with her though out the whole pregnancy. When I was seven my mom was pregnant with Natsu, my little sister. I was playing with dad in the front yard when I kicked the ball past him, he went to get it and didn't see the truck coming down the road. Mom came out and saw the truck hit him, she yelled and ran to his dead body. The doctors said he died on impact. When we came back from the funeral she called me and slapped me saying it was my fault that he died. And that I should have died instead of him. Also saying things like she wished I was never born. She locked me up in my room and didn't let me go out only for school. I had to make my own meals because she would forget or say I wasn't worth of eating her food. She only signed me up for school so she wouldn't get arrested. I made a couple of friends Izumi and Koji at my elementary school. They were there for me when my mom shunned me out. I had to walk to school. When Natsu was born mom bought her everything she wanted and the one time I asked her for something she slapped me with her high heel. Natsu and I were close but then mom separated us, I could tell she loves her more than me but I didn't care because I had my friends who were always there for me." Hinata said as she looked up with a smile, tears going down her eyes. "The closest thing to a mother was probably my friends mother. Every time I went over she would ask me what I want to eat and feed me, sometimes when she had extra money buy me clothes and other things a girl needs."

Kageyama listened and frowned, Suga was in tears and promised himself to get to know Hinata better and be a mother to him.

"But then one day we got a new neighbor, he was probably the second best thing that ever happened to me. His name was Ukai Keishin, I later found out that he was a soldier in the military. He was deployed here that's why he moved here. I was probably ten when I went out to buy food for me when it stared raining I was stuck at the supermarket and was waiting for fifteen minutes when he asked me if I wanted a ride. I said yes and told him my address he than laughed and said he was wondering who the neighbors were and how were they like. We chatted for a bit then I went inside and he went to his house. Later on I found out that he was a lousy cook so I cooked for the both of us. We were close, to the part were we couldn't be apart. He was my best friend and treated me like a father would treat his daughter." Hinata smiled and she got up and walked to the bars that were behind them. She leaned on them.

"Was?" Kageyama said as he walked and stood in front of her.

"Yea..." Hinata crossed her arms and looked down. "I found out that he died. He was boarding a plan and coming back to me when the plane exploded, Daichi said there was no survivors. I-I..." Hinata stopped and cried, she fell to her knees and her hands covered her face.

After she was done Kageyama patted her back.

"I-It's going to be ok..." He looked around before going somewhere and leaving he alone. Suga was about to shout at him to never leave a girl crying alone it was a bad manner. Then Kageyama returned with a bag full of something, Suga watched from the shadows.

Hinata didn't even realize that Kageyama left, she only looked up when she smelled something sweet. The first thing she saw was a bag full of her favorite chocolates, then an arm and finally Kageyama's blushing face.

"For you." Was all he said. Hinata's tired brown eyes opened with shock before she took the bag. What happened next made Kageyama freeze and Suga smile. Hinata hugged Kageyama around the waist, the bag is on her left hand, and buried her face into his chest. Kageyama's arms were hovering around her debating whether to hug her or not, in the end he hugged her.

"Thank you for all this, Kageyama." Hinata said with tears of joy and a happy smile on her face.

"Now this is the idiot that I know." Kageyama said with a rare smile. Suga smiled and left quietly to the school to tell the others.

Two months have passed gone by, finals were over and summer vacation just started. In the end Hinata and Kageyama barley passed by one point. They were making their own summer plans, unknown to them the student council had a plan for them.

Hinata walked in with a pissed of Kageyama, the two just came back from the arcade room. Tsukishima looked up at the two as they made their way to their bunk beds. Ever since Kageyama made the first move on Hinata the two grew closer and this pissed of the blonde. She was giving all her attention to the self-centered king and not _him! _

He scowled as they kept talking while sitting on the king's bed. Just when he was about to make some comment about the two the door was slammed open. Two teens, older than the four first years, barged in. They were out of breath, it looked like they were running just to get here.

The first boy was short, around 159 cm, his black hair is styled wildy by ruffling most of it upwards. There is a tuft of hair that falls over his face that looks like it was bleached. Brown eyes that are slanted. The second boy is taller than the first, around 177 cm, he has a shaved head and sharp eyes. Hinata thought that he was a delinquent because of his eyes.

They are both wearing the Karasuno uniform. Their gazes went around the whole room looking for someone, then they settled on Hinata.

"YOU!" They both said. "ARE COMING WITH US."

"Eh?" Hinata said but then jumped as two pair of arms grabbed hers and dragged her away. "W-What are you guys doing!"

The three in the room could hear Hinata's scream of 'Let me go!' from down the hall.

"Well that's one less person in the room." Came Tsukishima's voice. "Now to get rid of the other."

Yamaguchi snickered.

Kageyama froze before grabbing the blonde and Yamaguchi.

"You two are coming with me." Was all he said dragging them down the same way. They stopped in front of a room with the sign 'Student Council' on it.

Hinata opened her eyes only to be met with a bright light, and four new faces plus Daichi and those who dragged her. There was a silver-haired teen next to Daichi, two females and a scary guy who strangely looks like an adult.

The small girl looks around 150 cm, she has blonde hair that roughly goes to her shoulder, wearing a hair clip on the left side if her head. The scary looking guy is around 185 cm, he has brown hair that is in a ponytail along with a small goatee and brown eyes.

"Hinata!" Daichi said. "I'm so glad you could make it. Please take a seat." He gestured to the empty seats across him with his right hand.

"Yea I love being kidnapped by people I have never seen in my life and be brought to a room full of them." Hinata said sarcastically to Daichi while looking around the room with interest. She took a seat and counted the chairs that are around the big table. The table is big enough for twelve people maybe more if they decided to be squished.

"Ahaha good it was Tanaka and Nishinoya's plan to kidnap you, never mine." Daichi said as he pointed to the two who took her.

"And you allowed them to do so?"

"It was the only way for you to get here faster." Daichi said as he smiled.

"Oh really." Hinata said as she turned to face them, in return they gave her an idiotic grin.

"These two girls are Shizume and Yachi. The scary looking guy is Asahi, next to me is Sugawara. Finally I am Daichi." The black-haired teen said.

Hinata gave him a strange look. "I know who you are so why are you introducing yourself to me.

"For your friends Hinata."

"Wha?" Turning around in her seat she was met with her three roommates in the doorway. She did not here them come in the room or the door opening even though she is next to it. She saw Kageyama holding Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's wrist, the blonde not wanting to be there and the plum haired teen feeling shy.

"Why do we all not sit down and continue to talk." Suga said as he gestured to the seats around the table. Seeing all the first, second and some third years nodding they all took a seat.

Daichi and Hinata in the center, Suga on Daichi's right, Shimizu on his left, Asahi following Suga, Tanaka following Shimizu, Nishinoya next to Asahi. Next to Tanaka is Yachi, Yamaguchi was next to Yachi, Tsukishima next to Yaaguchi, Hinata next to the blonde and Kageyama next to Hinata. There was a space between the king and Nishinoya.

"Now that we are all seated I shall begin to explain why we are all here." Daichi said as he folded his hands together

* * *

Hinata was bouncing around in front of the school excited.

"Will you stop." Kageyama said as he smacked the back of her head.

"Ow! That hurts Kage." Hinata answered. "And no I'm so excited for the trip!"

Kageyama just stared wondering how she can be so excited, they are just going to the beach, what's so exciting about that. Then he remembered what happened yesterday.

_"Asahi is inviting all of us to the beach his parents own a house close there. We were given permission to stay until summer is over." Daichi said as he gave the aura of 'you will come or be it I will have you glued and force to watch My Little Pony and Barbie, maybe some Barney if you piss me off.'_

_Everyone nodded but Tsukishima he just looked bored, Hinata nodded only cause she saw everyone else doing it and because she couldn't read the atmosphere._

_"Alright everyone meet in front of the school at seven o'clock in the morning. Dissmissed." _

_The first years left the room and walked to their dorm, a certain orange haired girl was jumping._

_"We're going to the beach, going to the beach!" Hinata sang as lead the group back to their room._

_Tsukishima had enough and snapped._

_"Will you stop that." He said._

_"Stop what?" Hinata answered, turning around to face him._

_"Singing and jumping, its annoying." The blonde said as he put his hands in his pockets. "It's like you never went to the beach."_

_"But I never did." Hinata said as she looked anywhere but her roommates._

_The three of then stared at her, well Kageyama had a look of sadness mixed with others._

_"Figures you didn't. Someone like you never did because your annoying and your friends never took you." Tsukishima said. Hinata's brown eyes widen as she looked up, making the blonde flinch because of the sadness in them, meeting Tsukishima's eyes._

_"..." Hinata then looked down and walked away._

_"You bastard." Kageyama said once Hinata was out of hearing distance. He grabbed the blonde's front shirt._

_"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called._

_"The only reason she never went was because she's being neglected by her own mother." Kageyama said as he glared at Tsukishima. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared back at Kageyama. Letting go of the shirt he went after Hinata leaving the two alone._

_"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi called tentatively._

_"Let's go."_

_Yamaguchi followed after him quietly. When they got to their room the blonde grabbed clothes and went for a shower. Seeing as his best friend is gone for the moment he made a move._

_"Hinata?"_

_"Hm."_

_"C-Can we talk." Yamaguchi said as he looked down. Feeling the heated gaze of Kageyama._

_Turning to face him she nodded her head._

_"I'm sorry for acting the way I was..." Yamaguchi started._

_"It's okay I am already used to it."_

_"And I was wonderig if we c-could be..." Yamaguchi looed down at his hands and started to play with them. "F-Friends..."_

_Silence, the freckle teen was about to give up when a flash of orange tackled him to the ground. Blushing he looked down and was met with Hinata's smiling face._

_"Of course!"_

_Yamaguchi smiled and hugged her back, looking up he saw Kageyama doing the 'I'm watching you' look._

Now he turned and looked as Hinata talked with Yamaguchi about little things.

Tsukishima looked away, not believing that Yamaguchi is actually talking with a girl. He turned back and saw that they were getting close.

_'First the damn king and now him.' _Tsukishima thought letting a scow appear on his face.

"Then you should make a move before they win her." Came a voice from behind him.

Turning he saw Suga with a smile before he walked past him.

"Alright the car is here and since we need an adult, please say hello to Takeda." Daichi said.

"Hello."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata looked at him, he has messy black hair and wears glasses.

"Hey doesn't Take look around the same height as Hinata!" Tanaka said as he grabbed the girl and put her next to him. They both blushed red, fueling the teasing.

"Look they are even blushing the same color!" Called Nishinoya as he pointed out their blush thus making it darker.

Everyone but, Suga, Daichi and Asahi laughed.

"Enough, Tanaka, Nishinoya stop making fun of them." Daichi said, as soon as those words left they were quiet. "Now I have some news to tell you guys. Shimizu and Yachi could not make it they went to visit their family members and will not be back until the end of summer."

"WHAT!"

"NO WAY!"

Nishinoya and Tanaka fell to the ground tears in their eyes.

"I wanted to see Shimizu in a two piece bikini." Cried Tanaka.

"Me too." Nishinoya said but then he glance at Hinataand smirked. "But we have someone who can be in a two piece."

Tanaka immediately got the hint and joined. "You're right. I have the perfect one too."

Hinata looked confused as they both looked at her with greedy eyes, then it clicked. She is the only girl, and she is going with a bunch of guys.

"Look Shou-chan isn't his pretty." Tanaka said as he pulled out a revealing two piece bikini.

Hinata squeaked and hid behind the closest person, who so happens to be Tsukishima.

"Oi!"

"GET HER!" The two screamed as they tried to jump her.

Asahi and Daichi stood in front of Tsukishima and Hinata. They both put on scary faces daring them to try to touch her.

"M-Maybe not now."

Suga sighed and shook his head. "Let's get in the car so we can continue our disscussion."

They all agreed. Once everyone was seated Suga spoke.

"The house has enough room for all of us so we each get a room, it will be assigned to you. First room is Daichi's, Second is mine, Third is Asahi, Fourth is Nishinoya, Fifth is Tanaka's, Sixth is empty so is Seventh, Eighth is Takeda's, Ninth is Kageyama, Tenth is Hinata's, Eleventh is Tsukishima's and Twelve is Yamaguchi's."

"Any questions." Daichi said, seeing none he then said, "Now then, Driver let's go please."

Nodding the car began to move, Hinata's excitement began to show. Suga and Daichi smiled as they saw her eyes shine in happiness. They know they did the right thing.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating, I just moved recently and getting used to living in this condo will take time. Also I got a job recently so my time typing on fanfiction has been cut down.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Please review see you on the next chapter hopefully it will be out faster than this story.**


End file.
